Happy Birthday, Sam
by dirtymind1001
Summary: Ok, so I know it's Valentine's Day, not Sam's birthday, but I wanted to write a nice, fluffy one shot and this idea popped into my head. Warning: explicit; amazing! :D


**Sam's POV**

I rolled over in bed, stretching my arm out and feeling – an empty bed. My eyes opened as I sat up, glancing to the other side of the bed and noticing that my fiancé, Freddie Benson, was not in bed. I glanced over at the clock, noticing it was about 10 am.

_Freddie must have gotten called into work,_ I thought. _Damn Pear Technologies, working on weekends. Freddie should be in bed with me, not working._

I sighed, pulling the covers off of me and shivering as the cold air in the room surrounded my naked body. I leaned over the side of the bed, picking my satin nightgown up off the ground and slipping it back over my head. It was a sexy white number, with spaghetti straps, a plunging v-neckline, and a lacy hem that fell down to my ankles. Freddie got it for me for my birthday yesterday, although I really think it was more of a present for him – it ended up on the floor ten minutes after I put it on.

I sighed, starting to walk towards the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a coffee mug and pouring myself a cup. I set it down on the counter, glancing over and noticing a note on the counter. I picked it up, smiling as I recognized Freddie's familiar neat scrawl.

_Happy Birthday my sweet Sam,_

_I hope I was able to please you last night. You seemed to be having fun ;) To have some more 'fun' with me, come to the bathroom._

_Xo, Freddie_

I smirked, setting down my coffee and walking towards the bathroom. Freddie and I have been engaged for five months now after dating for three years, and with him being 22 and me being 21, we bought our own condo three months ago. Our bathroom was the selling point. It was plain white, but we bought the condo pre-furnished, and the bathroom was decorated with elegant silver and décor. The sinks were off to the side, next to a large cabinet, and the toilet was in a separate room. There was a nice large shower tub, which Freddie and I have spent quite a bit of time in. But the icing on the cake was the large clawfoot tub in the center of the room. It has Jacuzzi-like jets and is easily large enough to fit both Freddie and I. It also had a trench-like drain around it in case we splashed any water out. It was definitely my favorite part of the house.

I walked into the bathroom to see the tub filled with bubble bath and rose petals. Freddie was standing next to the tub, dressed in a suit. God, Freddie knows what it does to me when he wears a suit. I smiled and walked towards Freddie.

Freddie opened his arms to me and I walked into them, allowing him to turn me around so my back was against his chest. Freddie wrapped one arm gently around my waist while moving the other hand up to sweep my hair to the side, kissing my neck and down to where my shoulder and neck connected. Freddie's hands moved up to my shoulders, pushing the straps down and letting the loose nightgown slide off my body, leaving me completely naked.

Freddie smirked, kissing my neck again before sucking on a sensitive spot, causing me to moan. "Get in the tub, sweetheart," Freddie whispered to me.

I shivered as Freddie slid his hand up my side before stepping away from me, letting me slip into the tub. I relaxed back, smirking up at Freddie, who loosened his tie a bit as he stared lovingly at me. "Come join me," I taunted him playfully.

Freddie smiled, moving behind me. "All in due time, sweetheart. All in due time." He knelt behind me, moving his hands to my shoulders and starting to rub them lightly.

"Mmm," I moaned as I felt Freddie's magic hands rub my shoulders, sinking down into the tub a bit more, "That feels so good, babe."

Freddie moved my hair off of my neck, brushing it to the side as he began kissing up and down my neck, still rubbing my shoulders. I saw his hands move to start rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt, but I stopped him, placing a wet hand on his arm. Mmm, Freddie's biceps.

"Take the shirt off," I told Freddie, reaching behind me and grabbing his tie, using it to pull Freddie to where he was sitting by the side of the tub so I could see him. I quickly loosened his tie and pulled it off of him, unbuttoning his shirt and making that quickly follow suit.

Once Freddie's shirt was off, I couldn't help but stare at his abs. I know I used to call Freddie a skinny nerd, but he has definitely filled out, with a nice toned stomach, clearly defined muscles, and biceps that I was in love with.

Freddie chucked as I stared at his chest, running a wet hand up and down his bare arm. "I swear, if you could find a way to only marry my muscles, you'd call of the engagement."

I smirked, "Nah. I'd want your muscles and your dick." I teased him.

Freddie smirked back at me, "I feel so loved," He chuckled, bending his head down and capturing my lips with his in a searing, passionate kiss that, after three years, still left me feeling weak in the knees. I moaned into the kiss, bringing my arms up to wrap around Freddie's neck, pulling him closer to me. I nipped on his bottom lip, and Freddie moaned as well, bringing his hands up to clutch my face. He pulled away, all too soon for my liking, and I pouted.

Freddie smiled, "Baby, can you let me do what I planned?" He asked me huskily. I nodded, and Freddie smiled. "Good. I wanted to be here all day yesterday, on your actual birthday, to make you feel like the princess that you are, but I had to work. So today I'm going to do what I planned yesterday. Today is all about you."

I let a smile slide across my face, tilting my head back and letting Freddie peck my lips. Then, I relaxed into the tub as Freddie moved his hands back to my neck, rubbing lightly. I felt Freddie's hands go lower, rubbing over my shoulders before moving to my front, sliding down my chest and gracing lightly over my breasts. Freddie's hands slid underneath my breasts, cupping them lightly, as his fingers gently rubbed over my nipples.

"Ohhhh, god," I moaned, "Mama likey."

Freddie leaned forward, and I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered into my ear, "It makes me so fucking hard when you call yourself mama," Freddie whispered in a deep, husky voice.

I shivered at Freddie's words, moaning as Freddie flicked my nipples. His arms slid down into the hot water and brushed over my stomach. Freddie buried his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply and kissing the top of my head. "What do you want, babe?" He asked me.

"I want you in here with me," I moaned as Freddie's mouth made its way to my neck, sucking on a sensitive spot behind my ear.

Freddie smiled against my skin, "As you wish, sweetheart," He muttered, quickly standing up and getting rid of his pants, standing in front of me in all his naked glory. His cock was completely erect, and it brushed against Freddie's stomach. Freddie moved towards the tub and I reached one wet hand out to grab his dick, stroking it softly and then leaning forward to place a kiss on the tip.

Freddie moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the contact, but he quickly regained his composure and brushed my hand away. "What did I just tell you?" He scolded me, "Today is all about you, birthday girl."

My lips curved into a smirk, and I snorted. Freddie looked at me curiously, and I explained what I was thinking: "I'm celebrating my birthday in my birthday suit." I chucked.

Freddie rolled his eyes and then stepped into the tub, kneeling down and lifting me out of the water a bit so that he could lie down in the tub with me on top of him. I rolled over in the water so I was straddling him, pressing our bare chests together as I leaned down and kissed him fervently.

"You are the best fiancé ever," I mumbled against his lips.

Freddie moaned, moving his hands to the back of my head as he kissed me passionately, opening his mouth and nibbling on my bottom lip. I quickly granted him access into my mouth, gasping as his tongue darted into my mouth and wrapped itself with my tongue. We battled for dominance for a moment until Freddie pulled away, gasping.

"Sam," He whispered, "I love you. I know I tell you that a lot, but it's true. You make me complete, and I couldn't live without you."

I smiled, "I love you too Freddie. And I will never get tired of saying it or hearing you say it."

Freddie smiled, moving his hands to my hips and grinding me into him, causing us both to moan at the feeling. "Ohhhh, god." I muttered, "Freddie, please."

Freddie smirked, sitting up and kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear, whispering into it, "Don't worry sweetheart, I got you." He connected our lips again, still grinding against me. I felt one hand leave my hip, and suddenly, I moaned into his mouth as Freddie's fingers started quickly rubbing my clit. He continued to rub me, slipping two fingers inside of me as he stroked my clit with his thumb.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhh, oh god, Freddie," I gasped against his mouth, "I-I'm almost—" I stopped short as I came undone, bucking my hips against Freddie's hand in the water.

Freddie moved his other hand to stroke my side, a gesture that always turned me on, "Mmm, that's right baby, come for me," He murmured in my ear as I came. I slumped back into his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around me as he kissed my neck gently.

Once I recovered from my orgasm, I tugged on Freddie's hair, detaching him from giving me a bunch of hickeys on my neck. Freddie pulled back immediately, looking at me inquisitively. Probably because my neck is really sensitive and I love when Freddie ravishes it. But that wasn't my main priority right now. "I want you inside me, Freddie." I told him, "Now."

Freddie smirked, bringing one of his wet hands up and caressing my face, "Your wish is my command, Princess Puckett," he murmured, lining himself up at my entrance and sliding into me in one smooth thrust.

"Ohhhhhh, fuck," I hissed as Freddie filled me with his cock. Even when he was flaccid he was larger than average, but when Little Freddie stood at attention he was quite a large size and girth. When we had first started having sex, it had been pretty painful for me because I was always sore afterwards, but now it seems like Freddie's cock is made for my pussy, and he fills me so completely.

"Mmm," Freddie moaned as he started a nice, slow thrusting rhythm, his hips bucking into mine as his hands went to my hips and helped guide me up and down on his cock.

"I love—when—ohhhhh," I gasped as Freddie moved within me, "When—fuck!—call—Princess Puckett." I rasped out, trying to form a coherent sentence but failing miserably. Freddie smirked, leaning forward and pulling my mouth back to his as he nibbled on my lower lip.

"Not gonna be Princess Puckett much longer," Freddie husked against my mouth before moving so his mouth was right at my ear, "Soon it'll be Princess Benson." He continued to thrust into me at a slow pace. Now, don't get me wrong, we both love hot and heavy sex; it helps us relieve some of our tension and we definitely don't fight as much anymore cause of it, but occasionally we will take it nice and slow and make love passionately and softly for hours on end. This was one of those times. We moved against each other in the water, grinding our hips together. Freddie had angled his thrusts so he was brushing against my g-spot every time he pushed into me, and it was sending shivers down my spine. Good shivers.

Freddie moved his hands from gripping my hips to wrapping around my back, pulling me even closer to him than I already was. I moaned as our angle shifted slightly, Freddie pulsing even deeper into me as I rested my head on his chest; half in and half out of the water. I let Freddie do most of the work, grinding down on him only slightly as he filled me with the most amazing feeling ever with his cock. We moved together like this for an hour, both of us moaning and groaning occasionally in pleasure. I felt myself reaching my peak, so I lifted my head off Freddie's chest, grinding down on his dick with more purpose, causing him to let out a loud groan.

"Ohhh, god baby," Freddie grunted, "I'm gonna—" He cut himself off, fusing his lips with mine as he rotated his hips, pushing deeply into me and causing me to fall over the edge. I moaned Freddie's name into his mouth as he released his hot seed into me. I collapsed against his chest as we came together.

"Fuck," I hissed after I came down from my high, pulling back and pecking Freddie on the lips, him still deep inside me, "I love you so much, baby," I told him, pecking his lips several times.

Freddie smiled, "I love you too, baby," He told me, rubbing his hands up and down my back, "Now, what do you think about us getting out of the bath and continuing this on the bed?"

I smirked, "Good plan." I told him, standing up in the tub and then stepping out, smirking as Freddie's eyes immediately scanned my body, watching the water drip off me. Freddie quickly stood up as well, fully hard again, stepping out of the tub and advancing towards me.

"You little minx," He muttered.

I smiled innocently, "I thought I was a princess, not a minx."

Freddie smiled, "You are my princess. And as your knight in shining armor, I need to save you." He said, quickly grabbing me and scooping me up bridal style.

"That was so cheesy," I giggled as Freddie carried me, both of us still wet from the bath, into our room.

"Yeah, but I'm the king of cheesy. You should know that by now," Freddie smiled at me, pecking my lips before dropping me on the bed, pouncing on top of me.

"Wait, are you a knight or a king?" I teased him, "You're playing double roles here, babe…you don't want to do that. You spread yourself too thin and then the evil forces of Minx could take over your kingdom." I told him as I wrapped my legs around his waist, rolling us over so I was straddling him, grinding down on his dick.

Freddie chuckled, moving his hands to my hips to hold me steady, "I don't see any evil forces, only a misunderstood princess with a wild side," He paused as he rolled us back over, hovering over me, "That I could easily tame. Cause the misunderstood princess forgets that the knight king of NugNugLandia knows her weak spots." Freddie told me, smirking, as he brought his mouth down on my nipple, biting down on it lightly at the same time as he thrust into me. Damn, he does know my weaknesses.

"Ohhhhhh, fuck," I groaned as Freddie began to move slowly inside me again. I pretended to give up trying to fight, flopping back on the bed and allowing Freddie to think he was in control for a moment, letting the intense feelings wash over me. Then, once Freddie relaxed his hold on me a bit, I quickly rolled us over and started to ride him fervently.

"Fuck, Sam!" Freddie groaned, gripping my waist tightly as we moved together. Freddie rolled us over again, keeping up the quick pace, but keeping me still so he was going all the work. I screamed as we fell over the edge together, Freddie collapsing on top of me and then rolling over to his side, pulling me close to him.

"I love you Princess Puckett," Freddie whispered to me.

"I love you too, Freddie." I told him, kissing his lips. "This was by far the best birthday present I have ever been given."


End file.
